China Jones
China Jones is a 1959 Looney Tunes short directed by Robert McKimson. Title The title is a parody of animator Chuck Jones and the 1950s television series, China Smith. Plot China Jones is an Irish private eye who is working in the Far East. His next call involves a fortune cookie with a message inside telling Jones that there's a prisoner in a Chinese bakery, so he decides to investigate. His first stop is a bar owned by Limey Louie, an ex-convict who blames Jones for sending him to prison. Louie is disguised as a widow who is grieving for her husband's alleged death, and uses this to make a fool out of Jones. Additionally, China Jones encounters Charlie Chung and thinks he's also working the same case hoping to get the supposed reward (although, towards the end, Charlie Chung explains that he was not a detective, he's a laundry man, and that the money he was talking about was Jones' laundry bill). Jones ends up as a "prisoner" in a Chinese laundry to pay off said bill, speaking to the audience in "Chinese" with subtitles, "Help! - I'm being held prisoner in a Chinese Laundry!" Television * The Porky Pig Show: Episode 25 (Mar. 7, 1965) along with "Rabbit Rampage" and "Mouse Mazurka". * Porky Pig and His Friends (1970s) * Looney Tunes on Nickelodeon (1990s, edited. See "Censorship" below) Availability * (1988) VHS - Porky Pig Tales * (1990) VHS - Porky Pig * (1994) VHS - The Looney Tunes Video Show, Volume 5 * (1995) VHS - Classic Collection (WHSmith Exclusive Video) Censorship * When this cartoon aired on Nickelodeon in the 1990s, the end where China Jones (Daffy) is imprisoned in Charlie Chung' (Porky's) laundromat, loudly ranting, "Help! I'm being held prisoner in a Chinese laundry!" in faux Chinese was cut, ending instead on Charlie Chung brandishing a club and telling China Jones, "Confucious also say, 'B-better you press shirt than press luck." http://www.intanibase.com/gac/looneytunes/censored-c.aspx * This cartoon short is one of many that haven't aired on American TV due to ethnic stereotyping that would be deemed offensive. The short has been released on home video (as mentioned above) in both the United States and the United Kingdom, but, as of 2019, there have been no DVD or Blu-ray releases. Gallery Chinajon.jpg|Title Card (Before Remastering, from VHS) 1473wb.png|Title Card (Better Quality, Boing Spain) 1473wb2.png|Daffy Duck and Limey Louie ChinaJonesLC.jpg|Lobby Card References Category:1959 Category:Cartoons directed by Robert McKimson Category:Daffy Duck Cartoons Category:Porky Pig Cartoons Category:Shorts Category:Cartoons written by Tedd Pierce Category:Cartoons with music by Milt Franklyn Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:Cartoons animated by Warren Batchelder Category:Cartoons animated by George Grandpré Category:Cartoons with layouts by Robert Gribbroek Category:Cartoons animated by Ted Bonnicksen Category:Cartoons animated by Tom Ray Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by William Butler Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by June Foray Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons produced by John W. Burton